Forgotten but not gone
by tv freak 92
Summary: What if it hadn’t of been Andrea that was caught in the fire. What if it was a case of mistaken identity? The station finds out what really happened to their undercover cop. I suck at summary'sHoneySmithy and SuzieNeilAndrea
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten but Not Gone**

**Parings:** Suzie/Neil/Andrea and Honey/Smithy

**Summary:** What if it hadn't of been Andrea that was caught in the fire. What if it was a case of mistaken identity? The station find out what really happened to their undercover cop.

**Chapter 1**

'Andrea!' David shouted

'Yeah boss' She replied

'I need you to do a story on sun hill police station and the rapist that is terrorising the people of sun hill'

'Sure boss. When do I leave'

'Now. Oh and Andrea good luck'

With that Andrea walked out of the office and down stairs to her car.

* * *

**Sun Hill**

'So is it really over between you and Dan?' asked Smithy

'Yeah' Replied Honey

'You ok about it'

'Yeah I am Smithy'

It was killing him. All he wanted was to ask her out but he couldn't

'Hey do you want to go out for a drink after shift? Just us two' Honey asked

'Sure' He replied

Well that was easy Smithy thought 

Just then a sports car drove past them with a familiar face driving it. Honey looked closer and realised that it was someone who everyone back at the station thought was dead. It was Andrea

'Oh my god. Smithy is that Andrea?' Shouted Honey

'Where?'

'There the black sports car that just stopped outside the shop' Honey pointed out

Smithy looked over to where Honey had pointed.

_It can't be_ _she's dead_ he thought

'So she's alive then. That's going to be a bit of a shock for DI Manson when he finds out.' Smithy replied

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked. The story was my mate's idea so she wrote it out on paper I just typed it up. Good or bad reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Hey babe' Neil said when Suzie his girlfriend for three months walked through his office door

'Hey handsome' replied while she closed the door. When the door was closed she gave Neil a long, passionate kiss. It was amazing that nobody in the station knew of there relationship.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the pub**

'Andrea wait up' Smithy shouted

Andrea turned round to see Smithy running towards her she said 'Hey Smithy how are you?'

'I'm fine thanks how about you?' he asked

'I'm fine and if you're wondering why I'm here it's because I'm doing a story about the serial rapist' she replied 'Anyway Smithy I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again'

'You to Andrea'

Honey who was talking to her brother on her phone the entire time Smithy was talking to Andrea turned round just in time to see Smithy give Andrea a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Inside the pub**

'Hey' Smithy said 'What do you want?'

'White wine excuse for a sec?' she replied

'Sure'

'Hi' Honey said to a guy. This guy was tall and had dark blue eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing jeans, trainers, a white t-shirt and jacket.

'Hey' the guy replied ' I'm Luke. What's you're name doll'

'Honey' She replied.

Little did Honey know they guy she was talking to was the serial rapist that Sun Hill had been trying to find.

* * *

**Back at the Station**

'Andrea what are you doing here?' Phil asked when she walked into CID

'Never you mind Phil. Anyway where's the DI?' She asked

'In his office' Phil replied

'Thanks Phil'

When she got to Neil's office she knocked the door and heard Neil say 'come in'.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but smirk at the shocked faces of Neil and Suzie.

'Andrea?' Neil asked

* * *

**A/N:** what will the rest of the station's reaction be when they find out that Andrea's alive? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I hope I'm not disturbing anything?' Andrea asked

'I'd best be off. See you later Guv.' Suzie said

Suzie walked out the office door and Neil closed the door behind her.

'What are you doing here' he said 'I thought you were dead'

'That's none of you're business' she replied

'Oh come on Andrea don't be like that' he said while touching her arm

'Don't touch me' she angrily replied 'I'm here to do an interview with you about the rapist'

'Same old Andrea always looking for a good story'

'Neil I didn't want to come but I had to'

'And I don't have the same feelings for Suzie as I did for you Andrea' Neil said

'Oh k. I'll see you around Neil' Andrea said while walking towards the door she opened it and walked out the office.

* * *

**The next day**

'Hey Emma' Honey said

'Hey Honey how are you?' Asked Emma

'Fine and oh yeah I saw this cute guy last night in the pub and I got his number'

'So Honey tell me about this guy then'

Smithy stood silently while Honey told Emma about the guy they saw yesterday.

'Hey you three briefing room now. We've got some more information on the rapist. Gina said to Smithy, Honey and Emma when she rounded the corner.

* * *

**Briefing Room**

'Right you lot he struck again last night in the Bucks Arms' Said Gina

'Mam'

'Yes Honey'

'I was in the Bucks Arms last night with Smithy and I didn't see anything' Honey Said

'Maybe that's because you were to busy chatting up some guy' Smithy said from the back of the room

'What the hell is you're problem. It's not like you saw anything you were to busy hugging Andrea!' Shouted Honey.

By this time everyone in the room had fallen silent.

'Well at least I wasn't trying to get into some stranger's bed' He replied

'Ooooh' said everyone.

'That's it Smithy, Honey outside now.' Gina shouted.

'What's this about hey. Forget I don't want to know. You're both working in the filling room and if I hear you to arguing again you both…'

'We know' they both said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Smithy slammed down the file he was holding on the cabinet. He turned to Honey and in a sarcastic voice said 'I'm sorry'

'Yeah right' she replied 'you know Smithy if it hadn't have been for you I would be in the pub with Luke'

'Missing lover boy are we' he asked

'Yeah why you jealous' she said as she advanced closer to him. Smithy stood still watching Honey move towards him. When she was close enough she took his head in her hands and brought her lips to meet his. She kissed him passionately and Smithy kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

Honey's phone rang she broke the kiss off and answered it.

'Hey where are you' Luke asked 

'Umm' Honey said while Smithy carried on filling. 'I'm at work sorry. I can't make it tonight' she replied

'Okay see you later bye' 

It was difficult between the two of them none of them said a word.

* * *

**Neil's office**

Neil's phone rang.

'Hi it's Andrea. I need to meet you somewhere. Don't get to happy It's only business' 

'Where?' he asked

'_How about you're office?' Said Andrea_

'No umm my place' Neil replied

'You're not going to try it on with me again are you?' she asked jokingly 

'See you later and no'

'_bye'_

**A/N: Next chapter's mainly Neil and Andrea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Neil's place**

'Hey I'm glad you made came' Neil said

'Hey so am I' Andrea replied

Andrea walked through the door and Neil closed it after her.

'You want anything to drink?' he asked

'No thanks' she replied

Neil went into the kitchen to get himself a cold drink. He walked back into the room.

'So what you been up to the?' Andrea asked trying to avoid the conversation about their relationship or lack of.

'Andrea cut the crap. I still love you and I know you still love me' he replied

'I…' Andrea didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as she felt Neil's soft lips on hers. She didn't push him away. She let him lead her to the bedroom

**(A/N: you know what's going to happen)**

A couple of hours later Andrea woke up to something warm pressing against her skin. She looked around and saw it was Neil.

_Shit she thought_

She quickly got out of the bed and dressed. She ran out of the house and into her car.

* * *

**Zain's house**

'Hey babe' Zain said to Erin McKenzie his girlfriend of three months.

'Hey hun' Erin replied

Zain gave Erin a quick kiss.

'I've got to go work they called me when you were in the shower. Love you'

'Love you to. Oh and Zain?'

'Yeah Erin'

'I'm pregnant'

He stopped at the door his hand on the handle. He was shocked

'You're pregnant' he asked just to be sure her had heard correctly

'Yeah'

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2 days later in the Bucks Arms**

'Hey Luke' Honey said

'Hey babe' Luke replied

Andrea walked through the pub doors she looked up and saw Honey with a guy that looked exactly like the Sun Hill rapist.

Could Honey be in danger she thought 

Her phone rang and it was flashing up _'Neil'. _She ignored it. She'd been ignoring his calls since she left him asleep two days ago. A few minutes later she received a text from him it said

_'I need to see you plz Andrea. Call me. Neil xxxxxxx'_

She called him and decided to meet him at her place. She walked out the pub to her car and she then drove of when she was in.

* * *

**Andrea's Place**

'Neil' she said

'Andrea' he replied 'Andrea why did you leave two days ago?' he asked

'I dunno I guess I was scared'

'What you scared of Andrea?' he asked

'Us…how the others are going to react when they find out that I'm back…also I love you Neil' she replied

After she had said that Neil bent down a gently kissed her on the lips

'I love you to' he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** **this chapter is rubbish. I was in the middle of French when I was planning this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Andrea?'

'Yeah Neil?'

'I've got to tell Suzie'

'Tell her what'

'That me and her are over'

'Okay'

Neil reached for his phone and dialed Suzie's home

'Suzie. Were over' he said

'_What. Wait is this because of Andrea?'_

'Yeah'

_'See you tomorrow gov'_

* * *

**The station the next day**

'Honey you okay?' Emma asked

'No. You know this guy I was on about?'

'Yeah'

'He's the rapist he told me last night. After he raped me'

'Oh sweetie come here' Emma said giving her a hug.

'You two' Gina shouted 'we've got the rapist he handed himself in an hour ago.'

'Ok Mam' Emma said 'There you go you don't need to tell anyone unless he admits to you're rape'

Andrea walked through the door of sun hill an hour later. She ignored the looks she was given and walked up to CID.

* * *

**CID**

'Hey Andrea' Phil said 'The guv's in his office'

'How did you know I wanted to see him Phil?'

'I just did'

Andrea laughed and walked to Neil's office. She knocked on the door.

'Come in' he said

'Hey Neil' Andrea said closing the door.

'Hey Andrea. What you doing here'

'I've come to tell you that I've got to go back home'

'What you can't leave now'

'I have to Neil'

'Andrea'

'What Neil'

'Marry me…please'

'Yes.' She said. She then ran over to him and hugged him.

'I love you Neil'

'I love you to'

* * *

**A/N:** Finally Finished. 


End file.
